Micro Chips
Micro Chips – postać epizodyczna oraz tła, uczeń Liceum Canterlot w serii My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Został tak nazwany w napisach końcowych do krótkometrażowek z dwóch filmów: Rainbow Rocks i Igrzyska Przyjaźni, po raz pierwszy zostaje mówiony po imieniu w odcinku specjalnym My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster przyjaźni. Udział w serii Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Micro Chips po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls jako uczeń Liceum Canterlot. Fluttershy identyfikuje go jako jednego z „techników” w różnych społecznych klikach szkoły. Gdy Twilight Sparkle próbuje dowiedzieć się, jak odzyskać swoją koronę skradzioną przez Sunset Shimmer, Micro Chips zauważa ją i stwierdza, że zachowuje się dziwnie w szkolnym korytarzu. Podczas piosenki Equestria Girls o nazwie Equestria Girls (piosenka), nagrywa filmik video pokazujący Twilight i Equestria Girls na swoim smartfonie, i dołącza do swoich kolegów i koleżanek na dalszy taniec. Później w Fall Formal pracuje nad dźwiękiem podczas występu zespołu Flasha Sentry’ego, a także ubiera się i tańczy. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks W drugim filmie z serii, Micro Chips jest zwracany przeciwko innym uczniom liceum dzięki syreniej magii zespołu Dazzlings. Bierze udział w Festiwalu Piosenki razem z "Wiz Kid" i "Scribble Dee", jednak zostają oni wyeliminowani w pierwszej rundzie przez Lyrę Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops. Rainbow Rocks - filmy krótkometrażowe W odcinku Szalona Pinkie, Micro Chips na krótko pojawia się w stołówce Liceum Canterlot z komputerem otwartym na tablicy z obrazkami. W odcinku Pianistka, pojawia się na szkolnym korytarzu, gdy Diamentowe Psy pędzą z fortepianem Rarity. W piosence Ogon w ruch!, na bardzo krótko pojawia się na widowni Liceum Canterlot podczas piosenki wykonanej przez zespół Rainbooms. W piosence Idealny dzień na zabawę, uczęszcza na karnawał w Liceum Canterlot i ogląda występy Rainbooms. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Igrzyska Przyjaźni W trzecim filmie z serii, Micro Chips bierze udział w tytułowej imprezie sportowej przeciwko szkole Crystal Prep Academy jako członek drużyny Wondercolts. Podczas części akademickiej stolarskiej w sklepie z drewnem bierze udział z Sandalwoodem i obaj wytwarzają tandetnie skomponowaną budkę dla ptaków. Zostali jednak wyeliminowani z konkurencji przez Sugarcoat i Indigo Zap, które później cieszą się ze zwycięstwa. Igrzyska Przyjaźni – filmy krótkometrażowe Micro Chips pojawia się w piosence Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni, w której po raz pierwszy wypowiada się, zwracając uwagę na różne rzeczy w audycji do Igrzysk Przyjaźni Lyry Heartstrings i Sweetie Drops. Ponadto występuje obok Flasha Sentry’ego i Sandalwooda w odcinku Malowanie banneru, gdzie Wicedyrektor Luna zleca im zrobienie sztandaru, aby powitać Akademię Crystal Prep w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Naukowe pomysły Micro Chipsa są jednak sprzeczne z pomysłami jego przyjaciół, ale utworzony przez nich banner spotkał się z aprobatą wicedyrektor Luny. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legenda Everfree W czwartym filmie, Micro Chips jedzie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i kolegami z klasy do obozu Everfree, występując w kilku scenach filmu. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia lustra W odcinku specjalnym Magia lustra, Micro Chips na krótko pojawia się przy kinie Centrum handlowego Canterlot Mall. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts Micro Chips pojawia się jako postać tła na imprezach sportowych Liceum Canterlot w odcinku Ale czad!, w historiach Rarity i Sunset Shimmer w odcinku Epickie wpadki, i jako klient Twilight Sparkle w sklepie z elektroniką w piosence Good Vibes. Better Together (seria 1)/Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Micro Chips jest jedną z głównych postaci jednego z zakończeń odcinka Burza mózgów za kulisami, w którym przekonuje Bulka Bicepsa, by przyciągnął ciężkie tło sceniczne podczas próby przedstawienia szkolnego. Ponadto pojawia się w rolach cameo w odcinkach Muzealny szał, Kolejka z atrakcjami, Klubowa królowa, Przypływ mocy, Inspiracje i kreacje, Żółwiątka, Zaginiony kolczyk, Rola dla Fluttershy, Chcieć to móc, Premiera, oraz w zakończeniach Rainbow Dash i Applejack w odcinku Niech żyje teatr. Better Together (seria 2) W odcinku drugiej serii Pokaz zwierzaków: Kulisy, popisy, Micro Chips wchodzi na pierwszą wystawę zwierząt domowych w Liceum Canterlot High ze swoim robotem do robienia tostów JVJ-24601. W odcinku Pokaz Zwierzaków: Zwycięski pochód, robot Micro Chipsa zdobywa drugie miejsce. W odcinku Brak planu w planie, pojawia się w klasie artystycznej, gdzie zamiast malować Bulka Bicepsa, który jest tu „modelem”, maluje swojego robota-tostera. W odcinku FOMO, rozmawia z Sandalwoodem na zewnątrz szkoły i idzie razem z nim. W piosence I'm on a Yacht, pojawia się na imprezie przy basenie na statku wycieczkowym Luxe Deluxe. W odcinku Festival Looks, pojawia się na zdjęciu profilowym z komputerowej wideorozmowy. W odcinku Five Lines You Need to Stand In, stoi w kolejce na wejście na festiwal Starswirla. Wybierz zakończenie (seria 2) W swoim zakończeniu do odcinka The Road Less Scheduled z drugiej serii Wybierz zakończenie, Micro Chips okazuje się być wykonawcą muzycznym na festiwalu Starswirled Music Festival gdzie wystąpił pod pseudonimem "MC Dex FX". W odcinku Lost and Pound, stoi razem z "Cloudy Kicks" bliżej festiwalowych food trucków z jedzeniem. W zakończeniach Applejack i Sunset Shimmer do odcinka Costume Conundrum, rozmawia z Derpy podczas udziału na balu przebierańców Bulka Bicepsa w swoim kostiumie MC Dex FX. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Skazana na zapomnienie Twilight wspomina Micro Chipsa, otrzymując od niego superlatyw za „Najbardziej prawdopodobne, aby wynaleźć Zimnej Fuzji”. Ponadto, gdy Sunset staje przed nim, uparcie daje jej pieniądze na lunch, myśląc, że wciąż jest Największą Maniaczką. W rozszerzonej wersji specjalnej jest on przesłuchiwany przez Sunset i Trixie Lulamoon w sprawie usuwania pamięci, po czym pokazuje im, jak usunął pamięć z dysku. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster przyjaźni Jest to pierwszy odcinek specjalny, gdzie Micro Chips jest nazywany po imieniu. Zajmuje stanowisko „Caramel Apple Girl” w parku rozrywki Equestria Land, do którego dążyła Applejack, zatrudniony przez szefową parku Vignette Valencia za jego „fajny nerdowy szyk”. Później jednak Valencia teleportuje go do białego pokoju w parku za pomocą telefonu zawierającego Equestriańską magię za to, że nie jest „tak fajnym kujonem, jak myślała". My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Majówka W szóstym odcinku specjalnym, Micro Chips pojawia się jako pasażer podczas wiosennego rejsu na pokładzie statku wycieczkowego Luxe Deluxe. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się, spadając z trampoliny na basenie statku po tym, jak zaskoczyła go Pinkie Pie, a potem pojawia się, jedząc krewetki z nienazwanym Chłopcem #42, serwując je w barze z sokami i biorąc udział w koncercie Rainbooms. Gdy statek tonie z powodu magicznej burzy, jest widziany na prowizorycznej łodzi ratunkowej stworzonej przez moce Rarity i poprowadzony przez Rainbow Dash na pobliską wyspę. Wygląd Micro Chips jest ubrany w żółty sweter z zielonymi końcówkami na ręce i opaską na szyję, ciemno-srebrne spodnie z białymi szelkami i błękitno-białe adidasy z żółtymi sznurówkami. Na nosie nosi okulary z czarnymi oprawkami. Udziały w komiksach Micro Chips pojawia się na szesnastej stronie komiksu My Little Pony Annual 2013 i na stronach: czternastej, trzydziestej pierwszej i trzydziestej czwartej świątecznego komiksu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. Towary Micro Chips pojawia się na naklejce w książce do kolorowania My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw!. Ciekawostka * Ubiór i taniec wykonany przez Micro Chipsa w pierwszym filmie przypomina styl tańca koreańskiego piosenkarza Psy do piosenki "Gangnam Style". Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci